


Halloween2020

by Brownies_and_Tea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween, Humor, M/M, Nekomata - Freeform, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romance, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownies_and_Tea/pseuds/Brownies_and_Tea
Summary: Here is something short I made while I was going to and from work. Trick or treating and scaring kids... enjoy.





	Halloween2020

A witches cackle echoed in the dimly lit house. Specifically made for Halloween, the crazed laugh was high, long winded and hair raising as it was soon after joined by three other laughs. The first that joined was fairly moderate but had a nasty hiss and snort to it. Sometimes it became full of maniacal laughter and others it became a low creepy giggle. The second that joined was clearly male, deep and had a distinct animalistic growl if listen carefully for which even then sounded empty.

Rei felt the hair of his arms raise for the fifth time of the night as he stared apathetically at the television screen. It was playing a rerun of ghostbusters, which wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't seen it every single year since its release, and watched it for the 6th time since he laid down on the sofa.

Rei felt a hand rest just above his arse and another rub his head in comfort. "Calm, scaredy cat." Was the deep murmur from above him.

Rei dead panned, placed his arm behind him in an awkward way, so that his finger nails pressed against the thigh of who he was resting on and sharpened and extended his nails so that it stabbed into the speaker's thigh.

A sharp cry followed. "Okay, okay! Nekomata, geez!" was the pained reply.

Rei let a smug smirk rest on his face, completely satisfied as he yawned and stretched much like a non-demonic cat would. His blue tail whipped in the air, his fiery tail only burning for show as he made a point to stretch to the very edge of the sofa, arse in the air so that it was the only thing his partner could see and a purposely obnoxious yawn which showed of his small fangs. He then laid back down and closed his eyes and rubbed his face into his favourite pillow of the night.

Lightening boomed and cracked and Rei's tail and body hair stood straight up in shock.

Rei deflated and peered up at the laughing Chupakabra.

His chuckle was deep and he moved so much while laughing that it started to move Rei.

Rei whipped his tail so that it smacked the blood suckers skull head.

"What?" He said stifling his laugh to whine.

Rei shoved his face into his pillow. "Just go open the door Dominic." He said groaning into his pillow, face red.

"Alright." He said, chuckling as he lifted the Nekomatas legs and got up to walk to the front door, picking up a large pumpkin bowl that was filled with sweets along the way.

When he got to the door he bent his knees slightly and leaned forward so that he could see through the five foot spy hole.

He saw three children, one dressed as a ghost, the other a werewolf and the third a vampire with fake blood dripping down from their lips. Even with the children pressed up against the spy hole, he could see a parent far off in the front yard keeping watch.

Dominic smiled, flashing a fang and took a deep breath. "Who is it?" He asked in the sweetest old lady voice he could muster.

"Trick or treat!" He heard the three cry, so loudly that Dominic was sure that they were heard at the bottom of the street.

As Dominic opened the door he straightened so that his seven foot frame towered over the children, not only creating a shadow but making his red eyes glow ominously.

Dominic let out a loud screech which was paired with clicking sounds. He then leaned further forward, so that his head was directly above the middle child, the werewolf.

"Who dares to knock on my door!" He boomed, his sharp red eyes glowed brighter as he stared into the child's eyes.

There was a moment of silence.

From the corner of his eyes, Dominic saw the mother freeze and drop her phone in shock. He then focused on the group of children in front of him.

The one too his left to his applause simply stared in shock and simply lifted her bucket forward. The one to his right screamed before running away, heading straight to the parent who dropped their phone.

As Dominic focused on the one in the middle he took a deep breath and almost flinched back in surprise.

The middle child in their shock had soiled themself.

In sympathy, Dominic straightened so that he wasn't leant right into the child's face. He then lifted his bucket and with his sharp claws plucked a sweet which had "Trick or Treat" wrapped around it and placed it into the bucket the werewolf child had. He then did the same for the ghost girl on the left but gave her three instead.

Seeing that there was no one else, Dominic quickly glossed over the four figures as he slowly stepped back. He twitched creepily and whilst doing so pressed a button which made the door close slowly and creak.

As the door finally closed, he cackled and at the last moments watched the child who he shocked into losing control of their bladder fall into where they soiled themselves.

"Happy treating!" He boomed before the door shut, closing with an ominous click.

Dominic nodded and puffed out his chest as he walked back into the living room, placing down the bucket of sweets on a table along the way, and walked to see Rei seated up absently eating cashew nuts with one hand as he watched hell boy with his other hand in the air. "Hi five?" The Nekomata questioned, briefly turning to raise a brow.

"High five!" Cheered the Chupakabra as he slapped his hands against Reis' smaller one.

"Blood-sucking demon one thousand four hundred and fifty five, children one!" Cheered Rei thrusting his spare arm into the air.

Dominic dead panned. "You had to ruin it didn't you?"

Rei smiled and turned away from the demon. "Yep."

Dominic sighed. Walked around the sofa and slouched sadly. "I hate you…"

Rei stretched so that his feet laid on Dominic's long legs. He then twisted so that his feet pointed up and rested the bowl of nuts on his stomach. "Love you too…"


End file.
